Cadenza Belladonna
Cadenza Alicia Belladonna (born Snider) (Cadence in Japan) is a character of The FEAST Saga series, debuting first in the Spin-off The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle, albeit she appeared in the canon story Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song. From particular and mysterious origins, Cadenza is a neutral-sided character with ironic and snark remarks about the world, and thinks she is the hero, due to circumstances beyond her control. She is the daughter of rock star Blake Snider and Rose Belladonna. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown, but physically 17 (Fourth game), 18 (Second game), 19 (Sixth game) *Height: 157cm (5' 2") 4 and 2 / 162cm (5' 3") 6 *Weight: 47kg (104lbs) of Battle / 52kg (115lbs) Final Act *Blood Type: AB *Date of birth: April 29, 2019 of Battle, May 1, 2021 Canon *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Interests: Analyzing stuff, Playing music. *Likes: Classical Music, herself (formerly), collecting glasses, Gold. game / Roses, friendship, freedom, dancing. game *Dislikes: Losing, Arcanas (formerly), Vices. game / Excess of work, her other personality. Game ALIGNMENT: True Neutral/Neutral Good Cadenza has wavy light brown hair taken as a ponytail, and became more smooth in later appearances, she has pale skin, Blue eyes, she dresses often in a gray secretary suit, with white shirt with short sleeves, it changes as of 2nd Sign with a secretary uniform with a long sleeve jacket, dress and pantyhose, both with her usual heels. Personality In one hand, Cadenza is a nice and often amiable girl. But in the other hand it shows that she has some signs of personal problems given her stoicism in battle or her refusal to work with others "for risking lives mercilessly". She loves people like Alto and Sienna. She however if her glasses are gone, she shows a very crazy and stoic personality, giving more emphasis on the more 'real' side of hers, But also has a mischievous side that brings some mysteries about her. She loves her parents so much that she would risk her life from them. But in canon, she has Daddy issues, so much she changed her surname when she reached legal age. Story Cadenza is a mysterious character of the future, possibly from the Purgatory. She is mostly a small, gender bender version of Blake. In her debut in the Fourth game, she talks to Ballerina and Blake about the causes of all the disasters that happen in said story, alludes it to Anthem, their boss, and herald of creation and destruction. She's also a known orchestral composer and plays her organ. However, behind all her sanity, if her glasses/spectacles get stolen or she gets nervous, she acts stoic. In the sixth game, she reveals her true nature and intentions, changing the world for good, but with very ambiguous and cruel methods such as manipulating others, and using extreme force. She also appears in the second game as a overseer of the events of Melody and Reed, a role that she also compliments in The Final Act as she is fighting, with the addition of Alto. She's the daughter of Blake and Rose. Relationships Blake Snider She sees her father Blake as the hero she never knew, and both are similar in one thing, seeing their futures as bright ones. She always admires her father as a musician and looks up to him. In Canon, she has a mixed relationship with him, thinking of him as a bad parent. Rose Belladonna She looks up to her mother Rose as a kind hearted lady, even she stood for her when she was ill for a time. Growing up, she changed her surname to honor her mother and to avoid the press. She admires her mother very much in canon. Reed and Melody The three have a crazy relationship due to the fact that they have completely different personalities, but Cadenza treats them as a family. As their mediator, she often comes at the voice of reason for them. Mondo Kitsch At first, she hated him because she thought he was an evil invasor, but later knows the truth and gets along with him. Alto At first was annoying, however, later sees that he genuinely respects Cadenza and what she is fighting for when developing his personality. They compliment each other and they are subject of ironic jokes and remarks between both. One sided crush from his part. Mecha/Fighting Style/Battle Analysis Cadenza uses a combination of attacks which involves long and short range attacks, she has many combinations when using her Orchestra Groove, which involves in total of 21. She is a charge character, that has many projectiles and unpredictable skills. Her mech is named "Golden Teeth" in reference to its golden fangs and golden chains, later she uses other models. Fictional Voice List English *Erica Lindbeck Japanese *Sachi Kokuryu Trivia *Cadenza is left-handed. *She has one size below Sienna in the canon games. *The name Cadenza means is, generically, an improvised or written-out ornamental passage played or sung by a soloist or soloists, usually in a "free" rhythmic style. (Wikipedia) **Her Japanese name Cadence is (Latin cadentia, "a falling") is "a melodic or harmonic configuration that creates a sense of resolution. (Wikipedia) *The writer confirms that Cadenza was indeed a antiheroine in the first Ties of Battle Game. *A list of theories that the writer has brought to the fans about her origins in Canon is the following: **A dead girl. **An Astral Projection that few can see like Lucas and Ofelia. **A fallen Ballerina. **A random girl unrelated to everyone. *She hates cats and likes dogs, just the reverse of Genesis hating dogs and liking cats. *Originally, Alicia and Cadenza were separate, but later combined. *Cadenza is also called the "Evil Heroine" in Ties of Battle. *She has a Marie costume from Splatoon in the Switch Edition, this was carried in the Wii U port of Revolution in The Final Act.